


Memories

by halesins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Tall!!! Otabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesins/pseuds/halesins
Summary: He was the congregation's vagrant, with an unrequited love. When your passion's exaltation, then finding refuge is not enough.He was the youngest of the family, and the last to be let go.They decided they would try and make it on their own.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on the song Memories by Panic! at the Disco. I've been listening to this song on repeat for the past couple days and I think it really suits OtaYuri.

Otabek Altin was the congregation's vagrant. He was living day to day, place to place, meal to meal. He wandered around the small town with his guitar, making money wherever he could. While most people in the town knew him as the boy who was able to play the guitar so beautifully, or the guy that was great with children, only the folks at the orphanage knew his real story. 

He was orphaned at thirteen when both of his parents had fallen ill and passed away. As an only child he was sent to the town's orphanage. It wasn't big, but it was enough. They helped him continue his education, which he gave up when his mother first fell ill. They kept him safe and out of trouble. They tried to give him the best life that they possibly could. He spent five years there, and left the orphanage the day of his eighteenth birthday. He packed up the little clothes he had and his father's old guitar, and said goodbye to the workers who had raised him from the age of thirteen. 

He vowed to visit occasionally, and he kept his promise. On especially cold winter nights in the months following his eighteenth birthday, he visits the orphanage for a while. He plays beautiful melodies on his guitar for the younger children in the evenings, and even helps tuck all the kids into bed. The workers who have become the closest thing he has to family always make sure he's well fed and hydrated, before he heads back out into the night. He always refuses their invitation to stay overnight. They've taken care of him for too long. Although he appreciates all they've done for him, he needs to become someone who can support himself.

\---

Otabek had become a big part in the congregation during the three months after he had left the orphanage. On the days that the church is open, he helps with the children's ministry. The kids love him, and he's always more than happy to help out. When he's spending time with the children are the only times he finds himself smiling for real. He's mastered a fake smile for when hes out in the cold playing his guitar and someone drops a couple bucks in his guitar case, but these kids bring him pure joy. When he didn't think it was possible for himself to ever be truly happy again, he met these kids. Working with them was his passion. They were Otabek's only happiness.

That was until one Sunday morning in January, when he was playing his guitar softly for the children who had all gathered around his feet. The door opened quickly and everybody in the room turned to look at the cause of the disturbance. A tall, slender boy with pale skin, emerald green eyes, and platinum blond hair down to his shoulders was standing in the doorway, and he winced when the door slammed against the wall.

"Um, sorry about that. I, uh.... I guess I'm supposed to be working in here this morning. I haven't been in here since I was a child, but-" The blond rambled on, and Otabek only nodded to show that he was keeping up with what the other was saying.

Otabek couldn't help but stare. This boy who had just busted into Otabek's domain was by far the most beautiful human being he had ever laid eyes on. It was as if the admiration for this stanger crashed into his mind just as the blond had crashed into the room. Otabek had never felt quite like this before, and tried desperately to ignore his quickening pulse as he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. It was easy for him to become infatuated with others, but he knew better than that. He can't allow himself to be hurt again, so he keeps himself closed off to everyone but the children. He wants nothing more than to be happy, but he lives in a cruel world, where most of the time happiness is only an illusion. He is perfectly content with the happiness the children bring him. He couldn't possibly need anybody else. 

Eventually the boy stopped rambling, and Otabek just gestured to the chair next to him. Once the blond sat down, Otabek finished the song and all the children clapped and cheered, shouting things like "Thank you!" and "Good job Beka!" before he dismissed them to go work on some crafts for a while. It was then that the blond stood and made his way over and stood in front of him. 

The blond boy looked up at Otabek, who was a few inches taller than him, and spoke, "Beka, huh?" 

Otabek tensed at the nickname that was usually reserved for the children at the church and in the orphanage. He cleared his throat. "Otabek. Beka is a nickname the kids gave me, I guess," he mumbled to the smaller boy while scratching the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit of his. He was great with the kids, but other than that, he was much more shy and reserved with the others in the congregation.

"Ah, I'm Yuri. So what are we supposed to be doing in here anyways?" The blond said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking around the room.

Otabek looked away, too, and was cofused on why he was still feeling so nervous around this boy who he now knows as Yuri. He was dressed sharply, wearing tight fitting dark jeans and a long black coat. His hair was in a half up-do and his bangs were falling into his face. He wore shiny black dress shoes, which looked to be either brand new or scarcely worn. He looked like a million bucks compared to Otabek, who was just wearing a ratty old sweater, ripped jeans, and a pair of new-ish boots he was given for his birthday by the workers at the orphanage. 

Yuri had obviously come from a wealthy family, which must be why he was so intimidating, Otabek thought. He was only feeling so nervous because there was such a large gap between their social classes, right?

Otabek realized he was taking too long to respond, and snapped his head back up to look at Yuri, who was now giving him a questioning, and slightly agitated, look. "Uh... We just hang out with the kids. Sometimes I play guitar for them. Most of the time we just do crafts or play games like duck-duck-goose and stuff," Otabek finally managed to choke out.

Yuri just nodded and looked away again, slowly walking around the small room, weaving his way through the mini tables and chairs where the kids were working away at their crafts before making his way back to where Otabek had seemed to be frozen. 

"So, how come I've never seen you around the church before? Are you new or something?" Yuri asked while throwing himself back into the chair he sat in when he first arrived. He put his hands behind his head before leaning back in the chair and looking up at Otabek again. 

"Ah, well I'm kind of new. I've been here about three months. I spend all my time in here with the kids. I don't go to the services. It's my duty to stay in here. I usually work in here with an older woman. Mrs. Hiroko Katsuki." Otabek responded, finally regaining control of himself, his pulse beginning to return to its normal pace. 

"Oh the piggy's mom. Yeah she has a cold or something so I was sent in here. My old man thought it would be good for me or some shit like that," Yuri explained and Otabek winced at the use of such foul language around the young kids, but Yuri seemed to not even notice his mistake. 

Otabek didn't know who the 'piggy' was, but he assumed it was Mrs. Katsuki's son. She gushes about him all the time, so Otabek knows quite a lot about him, even though they've never met. Apparently her son Yuuri was an incredible man, so Otabek couldn't figure out why Yuri would call him such a rude name. He wondered how they knew each other, but didn't bother asking. There was a slim chance that Otabek was even going to interact with Yuri again after this day. It wasn't any of his business anyways.

The two got through the rest of the morning with some small talk. Neither of them really asking questions about the other's personal life. Once service ended and the parents had begun showing up to pick up their kids, Otabek and Yuri worked together in silence, making sure all of the children had all of their things before sending them off with goodbyes and hugs from Otabek. When the last kid left, the two were left in complete silence. Otabek took it upon himself to go around the room and begin to tidy up, ignoring all the remarks coming from Yuri, such as, "I don't know why you're wasting your time on that, we have a custodian for a reason."

Before long, the silence was interrupted by a woman with red hair appearing in the doorway. "Yuri~! We're leaving now so if you don't hurry we're going to leave without you!" The girl said playfully in a sing-song voice. 

"Yeah whatever, old hag. I'll be out in a minute." Yuri grumbled back, rolling his eyes before standing up and looking back over Otabek. "That's my cue. See ya around or whatever." 

Otabek only nodded in response and watched in silence as Yuri disappeared through the doorway. As he starts packing up his stuff to leave, he feels emptier than normal. Although he had just met this slender, blond boy with a bad attitude and a foul mouth, he finds himself sad that their time together had already come to an end. 

He leaves the church that day, trying to shake this feeling that he can't quite explain. He knows it's no good to get your hopes up. He's learned from experience. But as he makes his way through the snow to the orphanage, he can't help but hope that he will see Yuri again soon.


End file.
